tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Khellendros
Patriarch Khellendros the Blue was the mate of Matriarch Katla the White, father of Zirnitra the Golden and leader of dragons in the First Age and Second Age. He repelled an insurrection led by the dark dragon Frazzn'korth and gave valuable advice to Raistlin II. He sacrificed himself to protect his race in the Explosion and was succeeded by his mate. Biography Early Years Khellendros was born in the First Age and became the ruler of dragons. He was a stern but wise king. When the treacherous black dragon Frazzn'korth nearly began a civil war between the dragons in an effort to become the King of Dragons, Khellendros and his followers faced him in combat. They witnessed the sages of Dar'Cenrath sacrificing themselves to seal the rogue dark dragon into the Dragon Diamond. After those cataclysmic events, Khellendros ordered the dragons to keep their distance from other races unless it was necessary to communicate with them. He mated with another dragon, Katla, for life, and she became his co-ruler, the Matriarch. Manster Rebellion When the Second Age began, Khellendros was sleeping beneath the mountains of Miletos, under the dwarven realm. He was woken up during the Manster Rebellion when Raistlin II came to visit him with Daventhalas de Mont Hault and the dwarven Thane Durin and asked for the dragons' help against the demon lord Yurius who was threatening Thracia and other nations. Khellendros was annoyed that a mere human had disturbed his slumber but eventually promised to discuss the matter with his kin. He also noticed that Raistlin had something else in mind too and asked the mage what ''he wanted from the dragons. Raistlin returned later to the dwarven realm, enlisting the aid of Durin's folk for the campaign against Yurius. He went down to ask Khellendros what his answer was, and Khellendros replied that the dragons would aid the magus in the fight against Yurius who was deemed too big a threat to allow to exist in the world. Raistlin then introduced Agarwaen to Khellendros, and the Dragon King sensed the nobility in the outcast prince. When the time came to begin an invasion of the lands that Yurius was controlling, Khellendros gave the troops of the Grand Alliance a signal with his fire breath. He led the dragons in the fight against Yurius's demon followers while also helping to transport several dwarves behind enemy lines so they could catch the demons in a pincer attack. Eventually Raistlin was successful in casting a spell which banished Yurius from the world while the remaining demons were destroyed by Khellendros's forces. Khellendros, pleased by the threat of Yurius being over, returned to Miletos with the dragons, and continued his sleep. Death Although Khellendros and the dragons initially ignored the actions of Arawn Losstarot which took place a few years after the Manster Rebellion had ended, they finally realized the threat the warlock posed when even the usually reclusive Andain joined the fight against Arawn in the Arawn Losstarot War. By the time the Second Battle of Lea Monde was raging, Khellendros realized that Kagetsu I, the Dark Andain who had once threatened the world, was fighting alongside Raistlin II. Kagetsu ended up fulfilling his oath of breaking the world when he used the powers of all the living Andain to strike down Arawn, which resulted in not only the deaths of Andain and thousands of mortals but also caused the Explosion which reshaped the world and led to the Third Age. When the magical shockwave of Kagetsu's final spell was about to wipe out the mountains of Miletos, Khellendros used his vast dragon magic to shield the surviving dragons and people of Miletos against this arcane onslaught, sacrificing himself in the process. Legacy Although Khellendros was gone, two dozen dragons had survived, including his mate Katla as well as their recently hatched daughter Zirnitra. Khellendros's mate became the Matriarch of dragons who relocated to what would be known as the Roost, a small mountain range in Southeastern Aison. Aliases and Nicknames ; Dragon King : His title. ; Fireflash : What humans called Khellendros because of his powerful fire breath. ; Lord of the Storm : The meaning of Khellendros's dragon name in Common. ; Patriarch : His title among dragons. Appearancce Khellendros's scales were blue but whenever he hibernated near his treasure, his scales turned golden. When people saw him fly after his waking, they mistook him for being a golden dragon despite his true colour being blue. Personality and Traits Calm, wise with hints of arrogance. However, he was willing to listen to reason even from those he deemed to be below him and even joined forces with mortals when they faced Yurius together in the Second Age. His love for his race led to his undoing as he sacrificed himself to protect his kin from the Explosion which shattered the world. Powers and Abilities Khellendros was a wise and old dragon who could cast powerful spells although he used them only in need, choosing to use weaker wards against opponents he didn't consider to be his level. His fire breath was said to be the most powerful of all dragons. Relationships Frazzn'korth Originally a close friend and lieutenant of Khellendros, the dragon who became known as Frazzn'korth eventually turned against him and attempted to usurp his title as Patriarch. This led to bad blood between the two dragons, and once Frazzn'korth was sealed, Khellendros forbade to ever speak his true name, Nidhogg, again. Katla Katla was Khellendros's mate and ruled alongside him as the Matriarch. Khellendros cared for his mate's wellbeing and eventually sacrificed himself to shield her and the rest of their kind from the Explosion that ended the Second Age. Raistlin II Raistlin caught Khellendros's eye when the magus came to him to ask for his assistance against Yurius. Khellendros chose to aid Raistlin after careful consideration, and the Dragon King was one of the few beings Raistlin ever showed proper respect to. Zirnitra Khellendros fathered a daughter, Zirnitra, with his mate, and cared for her deeply. Zirnitra looked up to her father, hoping to one day become as wise as him. Khellendros's sacrifice was a valuable lesson to Zirnitra who understood how powerful a force love could be in the face of even the deepest darkness. See also *Frazzn'korth *Katla *Raistlin II *Zirnitra Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:First Age Category:Miletos Category:Second Age Category:Zeal